


Odd Parts

by spectrumpsionic



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alien Biology, M/M, Masturbation, References to Knotting, Tentacle Dick, Tentacles, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectrumpsionic/pseuds/spectrumpsionic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth has some downtime and finds some new things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odd Parts

**Author's Note:**

> So lately I’ve read a HANDFUL of alien anatomy fics with Sephiroth in it.There needs to be more,I’m not the best with fics but I had to get it out my mind.  
> No regrets ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ I'd gift it but I'm ashamed of my weird kink as it is..

Sephiroth knew he was different from his silver hair to his cat-like eyes. Strength could be an added ,while others were SOLDIERs like him he was stronger. He could say those were things he would say he was used too but he really wasn’t. He nearly lived his whole life in a lab studying, fighting to be the best at everything he did,top of the class. But when it came to other things even such as time to himself he didn’t know what to say or star.

When he learned about Sex Ed only for a week and a half it was there Sephiroth learned certain things,specifically his things . He once attempted to ask Professor Gast and Professor Hojo but the latter made sure nothing was ever answered. The things of body was amazing ,why keep it unanswered? It only became weirder when he became a SOLDIER. He wasn’t social like the others but he did listen, conversations of being intimately with someone did peek his curiosity.

When he met Angeal and Genesis. They were at the top of their class and became close friends, however, it got weird (for him) when he found out they were dating and at times Genesis would pull Angeal in for more then an innocent kiss. He often looked the other way and sometimes just sometimes he could hear Angeal moan as Genesis inserted his tongue. Oh how he’d like to do that with them….they were attractive…still they still seemed out of his league.  
———

Today the three SOLDIERS Angeal, Genesis and Spehiroth had celebrated the promotion of entering First Class by going into the simulation room. After Genesis lost to Sephiroth he seductively walked to his well toned friend and began to make out with him. Sephiroth does his best to avoid the sounds, Angeal would try to oppose and fail. Once Genesis stops assaulting Angeal with his mouth he looks at Sephiroth. “Want a taste Sephiroth?” he teases him licking his lips in which the silver haired man would say nothing with a barely noticeable blush and leave. Genesis smacks his teeth only to be scolded by his boyfriend as they also leave the room.

When he got home to the apartment, the one place he felt more secure in than the simulation room he’d take a bath. Sometimes just to soak and let the days problems dissolve. He looks down into the water as he sat up moving his or rather it moved to the side to settle next to him. Another thing he swore was what made him different, the times he was able to sneak and see a cartoon when younger which was rare the characters had his color hair to this day he had never seen anyone with his color hair, at his age.

This phenomenon with his hair started at the age of thirteen when practicing with a sword, it protected him against a former sword teacher he had. The teacher had him cornered and he almost lost if it weren’t for the hair that reached for the others sword and stopped it in its track. Sephiroth was mildly surprised the other freaked out, he never saw that man again.

His hair wrapped around him when he felt insecure but only in private. As much of a poster boy that he was for Shinra he was still human, he had fears and insecurities but his training was taught not to show it didn’t mean he couldn’t in private. He had many things he had no one to talk too, he considered Angeal but as close as Genesis was with him he was afraid of private conversations getting out.

Sephiroth sighs as the hair squeezed around him like a gentle hug, his hair was soft to the touch but it could snap a twig and bend a fork, that was discovered recently. His hair was a thing only Professor Hojo knew about and maybe three other mundane scientist he didn’t appreciate the man stroking his hair.

He steps out the tub walking pass the mirror, he was decent looking man odd looking sure, but he heard many rumors that he was desired. Especially now as he became a First Class SOLDIER. He hums to himself as his hair which he was fully convinced had a mind or was doing things on its own, grabs his comb. That kiss…well wasn’t a kiss so much as Genesis licking his lips. Still he wish he took the initiative to go ahead and say yes, his hair stops combing one side of his to switch to the other side and continues. Honestly he was just too weird for anything sexual or intimate anyone would freakout after seeing him.

He makes it to his more then plain room, it still needed his flare which was hard decipher as he was a person who was barely introduced to culture, though Wutainese despite the problems that Shinra was dealing with them, he had grown a fondness of,specifically weaponry. He plops on the bed letting the towel fall from his waist, he sighs letting his hands touch his stomach toned abs flexing at his touch. The thought drifted to porn,he saw one the other night. The plot was bad and he just wasn’t into it. But reading it now that could make him hot..but he’s never touched.

The idea of sex was something he wanted for a long time, no flings but an honest intimate relationship with a person or persons. He wouldn’t lie and say he had wrote notes of inviting Gensis and Angeal over in his office but they were usually shredded afterwards. Sephiroth placed a hand down lower then his mind begins to wander to the worst thoughts as his hand made it to a spot where naturally penis would be something else was. He didn’t have a name for it and Hojo never said what he’d call it when he had physical examinations though he swore he heard him say sheath.

Sephiroth rubs a finger over the closed bump stroking delicately as his eyes close and feels his hair caress his body. The sheath opens up and at that moment Sephiroth could only describe it as it was, a tentacle. Shocked for sure by the fact that was even there, that wasn’t associated how he went to the bathroom and a tentacle was dormant in his body?! His hair moves over his chest like a hand touching him almost putting him in a relaxing state. It helped him but this was never explained to him, he thought MANY things when he saw male anatomy when younger and was convinced at point he wasn’t one. The tentacle wraps itself around his hand as he drifts curiously at the pale and teal tinted tendril dripping with precum. His breath hitched as it smears it on his hand and moves to his thighs smearing it like it was searching for something. It was right there that in the mid thought of how bizarre this all was that his phone began to vibrate. He scoots awkwardly to the side table to grab it, a message from Genesis.

Hello Sephiroth  
I know I was “rude” to you earlier but Angeal suggested we take it slow  
You don’t seem like that kind of guy ,I’m not sure but I have an attachment I’m sure even the most mundane men would find intensely hot. <3

Sephiroth felt like his body was refusing him to breath, he forgot that he DID talk to the two of them about a possible date and relationship. He opens the attachment to download it, three gorgeous pictures popped up. Two with Genesis in a red lacy camisole lingerie with panties and a black garter belt. Angeal seemed to awkwardly had been dragged in one and most likely nude given the way he hid his lower half using Genesis in the selfie picture. He would not lie, could not lie that it was things like this that made him want to have them in bed touching him.  
His body was reacting to those pictures as well. As they wrap around his hand again gently squeezing, Sephiroth was sitting up now looking down he strokes it with his thumb gaining a reaction.

He starts thinking again, pleasantly this time about intimacy specifically with a burly soldier and a hot but snarky one in bed. Genesis is in a nice shade of blue camisole and nothing else and Angeal wearing thigh highs, a man with thighs like his must own a pair. They would crawl over and touch Sephiroth and play with his hair while his tentacle appears and wraps around Genesis. He’d kiss Angeal passionately making them both moan as one hand sneaks its way to Sephiroth’s ass giving a delightful squeeze. The more imagery he thought the more his tentacle was moving against his hand. He began panting again at the thought of being stretched by Angeal and his own body pressed inside Genesis making the man scream.

His eyes snap open as he feels the base of his tentacledick swell, not sure he sits up in a panic but his body continued to pleasure itself even so much as the hair helping out stroke him with firm touches. Sephiroth opens his legs as he imagines again being taken while his body builds up his final thoughts were himself lodged inside Genesis much like Angeal was inside him releasing. He couldn’t budge or pull out but it felt amazing and he was surrounded by affection. He looks down at his tentacle again the swollen knot was bit smaller but still noticeable. He looks to his phone three more messages had appeared.

Sephiroth  
Was that too weird?

Sephiroth?  
We’re sorry we thought maybe you’d like it, you can delete them. We jumped the boat on assuming you’d like them because you seemed really into us kissing in front of you…

Sephiroth stares at the message, would they be understanding? Would they push him away if he did the same as them or more?

Why don’t we go on a date tomorrow? I know a nice bookstore we can go to and get some coffee?

A minute later Sephiroth receives a wink and a slid yes from the both of them. He places his phone down heading to the bathroom for a bath. Positive thoughts filled his mind about the date. Maybe this could work with them, take time to really know each other. And maybe in time they could see him, odd parts and all.


End file.
